


Klug's One and Only Experience with Truth or Dare.

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: All of the Primp kids decide to have a sleepover, Also just a lot of sexuality headcanons, And some gender headcanons too, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Klug is just a sad little gay and I love him, Truth or Dare, Why?, also Maguro and Ringo are there too, idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: When Amitie, Arle, and Ringo all have the idea to throw a huge sleepover with the students of Primp and Suzuran, Klug begrudgingly decides to attend.What he doesn't expect is a game of truth or dare that makes him really question that decision...
Relationships: Sig/Klug(but it's very very minor)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will go back and look for errors later, I'm too tired to fix them now

_How had he gotten here?_

A bead of sweat threatened to drip down his forehead as his peers looked at him intently.

The question had been simple:

_What's your deepest, darkest, secret?_

Yet it left Klug with a lump in his throat, why was he so nervous? He could easily lie to get out of this situation, what would he tell them? 

_I sing show tunes in the shower?_

_No._

_I once failed a class?_

_They'd never believe that..._

_What am I supposed to say?_

He couldn't tell them his real darkest secret, once they found out no one would ever look at him again. He swallowed hard and pulled at the collar of his pajama shirt,

"Glasses?...you ok?" Sig asked, tilting his head slightly to the side while doing so,

_Stars above Sig looked really cute when he did that..._

_WAIT NO, NOW IS NOT THE TIME._

Klug felt the blush creep up his face as he tried to deter the thought,

"Klug if you wanna skip you can, you don't have to answer the question..." Amitie said, her face full of concern, 

"N-n-no, I want to answer this question I-I just need a quick drink!" Klug shot up from his spot on the carpet and swiftly made his way to the door.

"Woah, what's up with four eyes?" Raffina asked, "Never seen him so jumpy before."

"Yeah, something's definitely wrong..." Amitie added,

"Y-y-you d-don't think we h-hurt his feelings, d-do you?" Lidelle asked meekly,

"I'm sure we didn't, surely Klug's just a bit embarrassed about his secret," Ringo chuckled awkwardly, "Right?..."

"I'm sure he's fine, just got a little flustered is all... Maybe Sig and Maguro can go check on him?" Arle suggested,

"Good idea! ★" Maguro agreed, "Come on Sig! ★" Both Maguro and Sig got up and followed Klug out the door.

* * *

They found him leaning over the kitchen counter rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands as he muttered to himself in a what Sig and Maguro assumed was another language, Sig noted that he didn't bring the Record of Sealing so he didn't have Aya to converse, or even switch places with when he got overwhelmed.

"Yo, Kloog, What's up?★" Maguro asked, Klug flinched at the sudden noise,

"N-n-nothing! N-nothing at all! Why do you ask?" Klug stammered, 

"Because you're acting strange Glasses. The other's are worried about you." Sig said in his usual tone,

"I told you I'm fine, let's just go back to the room and-"

"-what's your secret?" Sig asked,

"W-wha-what?!"

"What's your secret, tell us then we can tell you if it's bad or not." Sig explained, Maguro nodded in agreement. 

"Come on Kloog-"

"Don't call me that"

"-I'm sure its not that bad! ★" Maguro finished his sentence with a chuckle,

So Klug told them his secret,

"Oooh" They said in unison,

"Oooh?! Is that a bad thing?!" Klug practically screeched, 

"Nah, Its fine, you'll see. ★" Maguro said as he grabbed Klug's hand to lead him back to the room,

"W-wait! I didn't even finish my water!" Klug yelled as he was being dragged away.

* * *

Klug swallowed again,

_So I'm back here,_

Everyone looked at him again, he was sweating even more now as he took a shaky breath.

"W-we-well... My secret is..." Klug stubble over his words but he felt the warmth of Sig's large red hand on his shoulder and he drew in a another breath before he said with finality,

"My secret is that I'm gay."

Everyone was silent for a moment,

Then Raffina started laughing,

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Klug exclaimed, this caused Raffina to fall on her back as she attempted to breathe through her fit of laughter,

"Wait, Klug, did you think that any of us in this room are straight?" Arle asked,

"Wait......what?" Klug said,

Now everyone was laughing, even Sig, 

"Was that what you were so worried about Klug?" Amitie asked, 

"Y-yes!? How was I supposed to know?!" Klug exclaimed, "It's not like any of you brought this up before!"

"You-you thought I was straight..." Raffina wheezed,

"Yes?" Klug looked at her,

"Oh trust me dear, I'm the most fashionable lesbian you'll ever meet." Raffina laughed, but this time it was her usual haughty I'm-better-than-you laugh,

"Wait, wait, wait, You're gay too?!" Klug asked,

"Uh yeah, duh, I thought I was making it obvious?" Raffina laughed again,

"Wow."

"I'm bi ★" Maguro chimed in,

"Same!" Ringo and Amitie chimed in at the same time, this caused them to giggle,

Sig let out a small chuckle before smiling and saying "Pan," to which Arle quickly chimed in with "Same!"

Lidelle sheepishly looked to Klug and said, "I-I'm a lesbian...and trans..." She smiled,

"So what your telling me is I got all worked up about coming out to a room full on non cishet people?" Klug asked,

"Yes," Raffina said, "You did exactly that."

Klug face palmed, "I'm sorry I made my secret a whole big thing when it really wasn't, sorry I made you all worry."

"Actually Klug," Arle started, "That took a lot of bravery, you didn't even know and yet you still felt comfortable trusting us with your secret, that's really brave of you Klug." Arle smiled,

"I guess it was..." Klug smiled.

For the rest of the night laughter could be heard from outside as the group of friends carried on playing and chatting, all with a newfound connection between them...


	2. Important announcement

To the wonderful readers of my works,

As of 11/12/2020 it has been brought to my attention that AO3 allows p/rn of real people (including minors) to be allowed on this site.

This does not fly around here, I will no longer be updating these fics here and this will be the final chapter on every fic published here so far. 

I will leave WIPS and all finished stories here until January 1 of 2021, where I will be deleting my account and all fics associated with it. 

I will be creating an alternate Tumblr blog as a home for my writings:

[Here](https://writings-of-a-mystery.tumblr.com)

For those wondering where exactly I received this info:

[My reasoning ](https://cishetsbeingcishet.tumblr.com/post/634438739205259264/theres-been-a-lot-of-back-and-forth-about-ao3-in#notes)

I do not tolerate this and I will not have my work be associated with this so I politely ask that you understand why I'm choosing this course of action.

From your Mysterious Author herself,  
Mystery.


End file.
